The Selection of the Witches
by Magicson
Summary: After the war, the ministry is taken over by the Malfoys. Hermione goes back to Hogwarts to avoid doing servant's work. She is still seeing Ron. What happens when the kingdom hosts the Selection for the new Prince Draco? Will Hermione stay with Ron? Or will she actually fall in love with her former enemy?


Hey! My name is Magicson. This is my first story, so feel free to offer suggestions. Also, the title of the chapter is Hamilton.

All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot goes to Kiera Cass.

Chapter One: After the War, I went back to Hogwarts

Hermione:

After the war, I went back to school. It's not because I wanted to finish my education. It's not because I wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Trust me, just seeing the Great Hall tears me to pieces. It's because I can't go back home. My parents are obliviated. They live in Merlin knows where and I can't find them. Anywhere. Every revealing spell I've tried has failed. It pains me to bring back the memories of them.

You might say to start my own business. I'm smart enough. I'm capable as well. The thing is… I can't. Since the war, the wizarding world has never been the same. The Ministries stock market crashed. All the money was given to the damage. What's left of it goes to the Ones. The Ones pay the Two's and so on. I am a Six. I do servants work, or I would do servants work if I wasn't at Hogwarts. The Ministry was overruled by the Malfoys and became a kingdom, the Kingdom of Magic and Wizardry, or the K.M.W.

So, what makes up the castes? Well, obviously, I'm a Muggle-born so I would either be a Five or a Six. Because I have absolutely no artistic abilities, whatsoever, I am a Six. Purebloods, on the other hand, are Ones and Twos. Half-Bloods fill in with Threes and Fours. There are some still below me. The squibs are Sevens and finally, the prisoners are Eights.

Ron and his family are the exceptions. Even though they are a pureblood family, they are considered prisoners. The Malfoys always hated the Weasley's. They considered them blood traitors and to have associated with muggles outside of the wizarding world. It wasn't even Ron's fault. His parents didn't mean to talk to muggles. Ok, fine, Arthur was only experimenting a little bit. He was trying to learn more about the muggles. He went too far and asked what the function of a rubber duck was. The muggle was obviously very concerned and admitted him to a mental hospital. The Kingdom had to send Molly to go get him. Even then, she was guarded with charms. She couldn't apparate and her wand was taken away during the visit. Once they crossed the magical boundary over to the Kingdom, their wands were taken away permanently, they had a tracking spell cast upon them, and they were moved to the prisoner caste.

What happened to Harry you might ask. He went through so many trials that he had multiple a day. The conclusion was that he saved the wizarding world, but the Malfoys hated him. The Malfoys always got their way. The compromise was that he was to be a Four. Right after school, he proposed to Ginny and they got married the following month. I happened to be the maid of honor and of course, I was almost balling, watching my two best friends get married. Ginny stayed as a Four while the rest of her family got "decasted". Trust me she sends money as often as she can, though even being a Four can be tough at times.

I still love Ron despite him being an Eight. He's charming at times and quite funny as well. Every night after curfew I sneak out to see him and give him what's left of my ration. And he loves me. He tells me every single day or should I say night. He's never given up on me and I have never given up on him. I could be expelled if I'm caught breaking curfew. I really don't care. I love Ron and sometimes you have to take a risk for love.

I snuck out of my dorm at sun fall to visit him. The Marauder's Map was forever closed since they all have passed away because of the war. Plus the Cloak was buried with Dumbledore, so I didn't have anything but disfigurement charms to disguise myself with. I hated to break rules but I always have since first year. I crept down the hall, slowly and silently. If bloody Filch caught me, I'd be expelled and I'd have to start doing unnecessary chores for undeserving and prejudice purebloods. The moment I escaped through the secret window behind the Griffin statue was a relief. I hurriedly climbed down the ladder I transfigured in the first semester. Once I reached the soft, grassed grounds I raced of towards our spot in the forest.

The tree was mangled and old, but it was ours. It was perfect for just relaxing, or… you know… snogging. Ron was already there when I reached the tree.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron stated as soon as he caught eye contact.

"Hey to you too," I replied.

"How were classes?" He was always so thoughtful,

"Oh, you don't even know! Busy as always. Not as busy as when I had you two to take care of. Also, it still feels so odd that we are not fighting Voldemort any longer. I finished all my homework for next week."

"Obviously."

"And after that, I went to study up a bit in the library."

"Also not a surprise."

I shot him a look, clearly saying to shut his mouth.

"Oh, And I brought some food," I offered.

"Hermione," he scolded, "How many times do I have to say not to bring me food?"

Despite what he previously said, He dug right in. Ron has always been very fond of food.

After he was done eating the leftovers, he looked at me and murmured,"Godric, I missed you."

He looked at me with those eyes. The eyes he gave me before he kissed me for the first time. They were filled with love and admiration. They were one of the reasons I loved him the way I did. I could glance at him any moment, and know with all my heart that he loved me. There was not one speck of doubt. One look with those eyes and I was gone. My heart took over.

He touched his lips to mine ever so gently. Immediately, my hands flew to his soft, red locks. We've been in a situation like this one to many times. Actually, there were never enough times. I treasured these small moments with all of my heart. These moments were the thing keeping our relationship alive. It was all I needed to keep loving Ron like I've never loved anybody else.

Soon we were full on snogging. His hands were light on my hips. Mine was wrapped around his shoulders. All too soon, I had to pull back.

"I have to go," I whispered.

He only nodded in reply. The sounds of the forest were creeping through. The stars up above were shining between the rustled leaves. It was almost midnight, and I had to get some rest for an exam tomorrow. I climbed up the ladder and scurried through the window and down the hallway, back to my dormitory. Luckily the girls were fast asleep. I curled under my warm sheets and fell fast asleep.


End file.
